The following discussion of the background of the invention is merely provided to aid the reader in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the present invention.
Various devices are known for facilitating improvement of muscles and reduction of fat, particularly in the abdominal regions of the human body. In particular, these devices include many garments to be worn by a user during, for example, exercise activity. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,369 discloses an exercise suit which includes a jacket and pants having numerous pockets. The pockets carry bags containing liquid to provide a weight load during movement of the body. To permit automatic adjustment for different body sizes, the sleeves and legs of the suit are longitudinally slit, and an elastic strap draws the opposite edges of each slit toward one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,497 discloses a weighted exercise suit incorporating two weight strips over the shoulders. Each strip contains compartments which hold weights that can be regulated by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,802 discloses an exercise suit apparatus of unitary construction with elastic bands positioned within conduits along the various sides of human appendages. The elastic bands are provided with tensioning devices and effect a level of exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,117 discloses a unitary full-body exercise suit having a set of pockets on each thigh portion for receiving weights. Belt loops having straps to support the weights in the pockets are provided between the upper body portion and the lower body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,546 discloses an exercise suit having a pair of stretchable pants and a pull-over top. A reinforcement segment is attached to the pants and a reinforcing collar is attached to the top. Leg bands extend around the user's feet and side bands extend down the sides of the top to provide elastic resistance. Related U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,074 discloses exercise short pants with many of the features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,546.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,472 and 5,708,976 disclose a resistive exercise suit including a shirt and trousers. The shirt and trousers are provided with tension bands and stirrups to provide a resilient snug fit, resulting in resistance to motion of the arms and legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,745 discloses a resistive exercise suit including a body suit. Resilient ribs are secured to the body suit for biasing various portions of the body to provide resistance against motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,898 discloses an elastic body suit constructed of two elastic layers. The layers are quilted together over a series of weights and include air ports for cooling of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,452 discloses an exercise garment having an outer layer and an inner layer. The outer layer is in the form of a loosely fitting warm-up suit, while the inner layer is made of an elastic resistance material and is secured to the outer layer. The inner layer requires the user to stretch the material during various body movements.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D393,028 and D440,741 disclose ornamental designs for exercise suits.